Die Tochter des Henkers
by Celebne
Summary: Lalaith ist ein junges Mädchen in Minas Tirith. Doch sie kann nicht so unbeschwert leben wie Gleichaltrige, denn sie ist die Tochter des Henkers...


Die Tochter des Henkers

Mit gesenktem Haupt lief das junge Mädchen durch die Straßen des dritten Festungsringes von Minas Tirith. Sie versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, dass die anderen Menschen einen großen Bogen um sie machten und miteinander tuschelten. Lailath war die Tochter des Henkers und daher „unberührbar". Die Familie des Scharfrichters Arveleg lebte in einem kleinen Haus im dritten Zirkel, welches von einer hohen Mauer umgeben war. Die Leute mieden die Gegend, wo das Haus lag. Kein Wunder, dass fast alle anderen Häuser in der Nähe leerstanden.

Lalaith machte an diesem Morgen Einkäufe auf dem Markt. Sie trug ein aschgraues Kleid und hatte ihre rabenschwarzen Haare sittsam mit Tuch bedeckt, wie es fast alle Frauen in Gondor taten.

„Seht, da kommt die Unberührbare", flüsterten die Leute einander zu.

Das Mädchen seufzte leise. Die Händler brauchten ihr nichts zu verkaufen. Es galt als unschicklich, mit dem Henker oder seiner Familie zu handeln. Daher mussten Arveleg und seine Familie überhöhte Preise zu zahlen, um überhaupt etwas zu bekommen. Zögernd ging Lalaith zur Milchfrau, die am Rande des Marktes mit ihren riesigen Milchkannen stand. Die Händlerin war sehr hartherzig. Als sie die Tochter des Henkers erkannte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und machte ein abweisendes Gesicht.

„Ich verkaufe nichts an Unberührbare", erklärte sie laut und deutlich.

„Ich zahle gut", sagte Lalaith eingeschüchtert und zeigte der Frau eine Silbermünze.

„Das ist Henkersgeld, an dem Menschenblut klebt", meinte die Milchfrau angewidert. „Geh, Unberührbare. Von mir bekommst du nichts. Eher schütte ich meine Milch weg."

Lalaith schluckt und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Ihre Eltern würden bestimmt böse werden, wenn sie ohne Milch nach Hause kam.

Faramir hatte nach einem langen Aufenthalt in Ithilien endlich Urlaub bekommen, den er zuhause in der Weißen Stadt genießen wollte. Da das Wetter an diesem Morgen so schön war, beschloß der junge Mann einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt zu machen. Schon lange war nicht mehr in den unteren Festungsringen gewesen, und so führte ihn sein Weg zunächst in den dritten Zirkel der Stadt, wo der große Marktplatz war. Faramir liebte es über den Markt zu schlendern. Er trug einfache Kleidung, um nicht sofort als Sohn des Truchsessen erkannt zu werden. Neugierig ging der junge Mann von Stand zu Stand. Er blieb bei einem Händler stehen, der Bücher feilbot. Begeistert blätterte Faramir in den Büchern.

„Seid vorsichtig damit", mahnte der Händler streng. „Diese Exemplare sind sehr kostbar, schließlich sitzen meine Schreiberlinge monatelang daran. Habt Ihr überhaupt soviel Geld dabei?"

„Mehr als genug", erwiderte Faramir lächelnd und holte zwei Goldmünzen aus seiner Gürteltasche hervor.

Der Alte nahm das Gold in den Mund und biß darauf. Schließlich nickte er und wies auf seine Bücher.

„Welches davon möchtet Ihr haben?"

Faramir hatte seine Wahl schon getroffen und erstand einen Gedichtband. Er steckte das Buch in den kleinen Rucksack, den er bei sich hatte, und machte sich zufrieden auf den Heimweg.

Plötzlich wurde er von einer jungen Frau angerempelt und sein Rucksack fiel zu Boden.

„Könnt Ihr nicht aufpassen?" fragte Faramir das Mädchen empört.

„Verzeiht", flüsterte Lalaith unter Tränen. „Ich war so unachtsam."

Als der junge Mann sah, dass das Mädchen weinte, bekam er Mitleid.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er teilnahmsvoll.

„Sie ist eine Unberührbare", rief jemand hinter ihm. „Laßt sie, sonst bringt Ihr Euch auch noch in Verruf."

Faramir drehte sich erzürnt um, und auf einmal erkannten die Menschen ihn. Erschrocken verbeugten sie sich.

„Warum ist sie unberührbar?" rief er dem Mann zu, der ihm dies gesagt hatte.

„Das ist Lalaith, die Tochter des Henkers", sagte eine ältliche Frau verächtlich. „Gebt Euch besser nicht mit ihr ab, Herr Faramir."

„Ihr tut ja so, als hätte sie das schlimmste Verbrechen begangen", meinte Faramir kopfschüttelnd. „Dabei seid Ihr alle froh, wenn der Scharfrichter sein Werk tut und die Stadt von menschlichen Unrat säubert."

Die Leute schwiegen betroffen, denn sie wussten, dass Faramir Recht hatte. Doch ein Mann wagte sich kühn nach vorne zu dem Truchseß-Sohn.

„Das Amt des Scharfrichters ist nicht ehrbar", sagte er mutig. „Ihr solltet eigentlich wissen, dass der Henker und seine Familie unberührbar sind."

„Ich weiß es, aber ich halte es für ungerecht", gab Faramir ungehalten zurück. „Dieses junge Mädchen hat niemanden etwas getan. Sie weint wohl, weil sie auf dem Markt keine Lebensmittel bekommen hat. Soll der Scharfrichter und seine Familie etwa verhungern? Möchtet vielleicht Ihr sein Amt übernehmen, Fremder?"

Der Mann wich erschrocken zurück und schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Seid besser nicht so vorschnell mit Euerem Urteil", fuhr Faramir etwas ruhiger fort. „Kommt, Lalaith, welche Lebensmittel braucht Ihr?"

„Ich wollte nur diesen Topf hier mit Milch füllen lassen", sagte Lalaith leise.

Faramir nahm ihr das Gefäß ab und ging zu der Milchfrau hin, die immer noch mit finsterem Gesicht in ihrer Ecke stand.

„Ich möchte von Euch Milch kaufen", sagte er streng.

„Gehört Ihr etwa zu der da?" fragte die Händlerin dreist und deutete auf Lalaith, die Faramir gefolgt war.

„Das ist doch Faramir, der Heermeister Gondors", rief ihr jemand aus dem Hintergrund zu.

Die Milchfrau wurde kreidebleich, als sie das hörte. Mit zitternden Händen füllte sie den Topf und wollte von Faramir kein Geld dafür nehmen.

„Wenn ich noch einmal höre, dass Ihr der Maid Lalaith keine Milch verkaufen wollt, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr nie wieder in der Weißen Stadt etwas verkauft", drohte ihr der junge Mann.

Die Händlerin nickte entsetzt und versprach, der Henkersfamilie immer Milch zu verkaufen.

Lalaith bedankte sich bei Faramir überschwänglich und beeilte sich jetzt nach Hause zu kommen.

Die Menschen auf dem Markt waren jedoch zum größten Teil mit Faramirs Handlung nicht einverstanden. Auch als Truchseß-Sohn hatte er nicht das Recht, gegen alte Sitten zu verstoßen.

Faramir begab sich wütend auf dem Heimweg. Er konnte Ungerechtigkeit nicht leiden. Es war abzusehen, dass er wegen seiner Handlungsweise Ärger bekommen würde, aber vielleicht ergab sich so eine Gelegenheit, etwas für den Scharfrichter und seine Familie zu tun, ihnen zu mehr Ansehen zu verhelfen.

Den Ärger für Faramir gab es am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. Denethor hatte von einem Boten erfahren, dass sein jüngster Sohn der Henkerstochter beigestanden hatte.

Faramir merkte bereits beim Eintreten in den Speisesaal, dass sein Vater nicht gut gelaunt war. Ein herzliches Verhältnis hatte er noch nie zu Denethor gehabt und er versuchte eigentlich immer, seinem Vater keinen Anlaß zum Streit zu geben, um die ganze Lage nicht zu verschlimmern, doch dieses Mal hatte er einfach nicht anders handeln können.

„Ich muß mit dir reden, mein Sohn", sagte Denethor streng und tupfte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab.

Der Truchseß erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er wirkte so groß und grimmig, dass die Bediensteten ängstlich zurückwichen. Denethors langes, dunkles Haar war teilweise ergraut, und sein glattrasiertes Antlitz wies bereits viele Falten auf. Doch war er alles andere als greisenhaft. Seine graugrünen Augen blickten scharfsinnig auf Faramir, der sich jedoch vom Auftreten seines Vaters nicht einschüchtern ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Vater", sagte der junge Mann mit fester Stimme.

„Wir werden in meiner Amtsstube reden, wo keine weiteren Ohren mithören können", erwiderte Denethor und warf den Bediensteten einen giftigen Blick zu.

Faramir holte tief Luft und folgte seinem Vater. Leider war sein Bruder momentan nicht in der Stadt. Boromir hätte bestimmt Verständnis für das Verhalten seines Bruders gehabt und ihn womöglich vor dem Vater verteidigt.

Denethor schloß die dunkle Lebethron-Tür hinter Faramir und hieß ihn, sich vor das Schreibpult zu setzen. Er selbst nahm dahinter Platz. Der junge Mann hatte kaum Platz genommen, als Denethor lospolterte.

„Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, dich mit einer Henkerstochter abzugeben, einer Unberührbaren?" schrie er seinen Sohn an.

„Weil ich Ungerechtigkeit nicht ausstehen kann", entgegnete Faramir ganz ruhig. „Jeder weiß, dass die Arbeit des Scharfrichters nötig ist, doch keiner möchte ihn und seine Familie um sich haben. Sollen diese Leute verhungern?"

„Ach was!" winkte der Truchseß gereizt ab. „Bis jetzt ist noch kein Henker in Minas Tirith verhungert. Aber es regt mich auf, dass du keine Gelegenheit auslässt, um mich in ein schlechtes Licht zu stellen. Was sollen die Leute von uns denken, wenn du dich als Sohn dieses Hauses um Henkersvolk kümmerst?"

„Die Milchhändlerin wollte der Tochter des Scharfrichters nichts verkaufen", erklärte Faramir ungehalten.

„Das ist ihr gutes Recht!" brüllte Denethor außer sich und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Das ist Unrecht!" behauptete Faramir tapfer. „Wenn das so weitergeht, wird die Henkersfamilie wirklich Not leiden. Warum sollen diese Leute von allen verachtet werden? Was kann dieses junge Mädchen dafür?"

Denethor ließ sich auf den Stuhl zurückplumpsen und fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Du bist stur wie ein Maulesel, Faramir", fuhr er seinen Sohn an. „Du kannst alte Gepflogenheiten nicht plötzlich von heute auf morgen verbieten. Der Beruf des Henkers wird niemals ehrbar sein."

„Das verlange ich auch nicht", erwiderte der junge Mann trotzig. „Ich möchte nur, dass seine Familie ganz normal behandelt wird."

„Das ist nicht möglich!" schrie der Truchseß erneut. „Eine Henkersfamilie ist nun mal unberührbar. Das kann man nicht ändern und es wird auch niemals geändert. Nicht unter meiner Herrschaft, und nicht unter der deines Bruders, der mir nachfolgen wird."

Faramir konnte darauf nichts erwidern. Seine Hände schlossen sich trotzig zu Fäusten.

„Geh jetzt hinaus!" rief Denethor und wedelte verächtlich mit den Händen. „Ich will nichts mehr hören von der Henkersfamilie. Wehe, du mischt dich noch einmal dort ein, dann werde ich dich für unberührbar erklären lassen."

Faramir bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr, der Henkersfamilie zu helfen, denn bereits am nächsten Morgen schickte ihn sein Vater nach Ithilien zurück. Denethor traute seinem Sohn nicht über den Weg.

Für Lalaith wurde das Leben nicht leichter. Nur wenige Händler auf dem Markt hatten sich von Faramir einschüchtern lassen und recht schnell war die Kunde herumgegangen, dass der Truchseß mit dem Handeln seines Sohnes nicht einverstanden gewesen war.

Längst war Lalaith im heiratsfähigen Altern, doch die jungen Männer machten alle einen großen Bogen um sie, obwohl sie sehr hübsch war. Das Leben war wirklich sehr traurig für die junge Frau. Ihr Vater, der Henker Arveleg, war ein griesgrämiger Mann, der sich oft sinnlos betrank, um sein Gewissen zu betäuben. Betrunken war der Henker unausstehlich und wurde dann aggressiv zu seiner Familie.

Doch dann änderten sich die Zeiten und es kamen immer schlimmere Nachrichten aus Ithilien. Mordor war wiedererstarkt und würde bald zum vernichtenden Schlag auf Gondor ansetzen. In dieser Zeit kümmerte man sich weniger um die Henkersfamilie, denn es gab andere Sorgen. Viele Menschen verließen die Stadt und begaben sich in das sicherere Hinterland. Minas Tirith würde von Sauron als erstes ins Visier genommen werden. Doch noch wurde das Ostufer des Anduin von Faramirs Waldläuferschar gehalten.

Als Lalaith wieder einmal auf den Markt zum Einkaufen ging, fiel ihr zum ersten Mal richtig auf, dass nur noch wenige Frauen und Kinder in der Stadt weilten. Dafür entdeckte sie viele fremde Söldner aus den Süden Gondors: große, grimmige Männer mit schwarzem, langen Haar und bräunlicher Haut. Sie fühlte sich richtig unwohl, als sie einkaufte, denn sie merkte, wie die Söldner sie anstarrten. Deswegen war sie heilfroh, als sie ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatte und sich wieder auf den Heimweg machen konnte.

Als sie durch die schmale Gasse zum Haus des Henkers zurücklief, merkte sie, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Lalaith begann heftig zu schwitzen. Sie ahnte, dass es einer dieser Söldner war, der sie so wolllüstig angegafft hatte. Sie lief schneller, doch dann stolperte sie über einen losen Pflasterstein und fiel hin. Ihr Korb polterte zu Boden, so dass die Eier zerbrachen und der Milchkrug zerbarst. Sie begann zu weinen: ihre Eltern würden ihr zürnen. Doch da packte sie schon eine grobe Hand im Nacken.

„Nun komm schon, du kleine Wildkatze und zier dich nicht so!" sagte eine raue, männliche Stimme und die Hand zwang sie ihrem Verfolger ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Es war ein bärtiger, finsterer Mann mit funklenden Augen und einer Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Laßt mich in Ruhe!" schrie sie und begann um sich zu schlagen.

Sie merkte, dass einige Bewohner der Gasse neugierig aus ihren Fenstern blickten, doch niemand machte Anstalten, ihr zu helfen. Es war ja klar: sie war die Unberührbare. Dieser Finsterling von einem Söldner würde sie hier in der Gasse verwaltigen unter den Augen dieser kalten Menschen.

„Hilfe!" schrie sie laut, und die Angst verlieh ihr in diesem Moment Riesenkräfte.

Es gelang ihr, dem Söldner einen Fußtritt in den Unterleib zu verpassen, und sie konnte fliehen. Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte, wieder zur Gasse hinaus, um auf die belebtere Hauptstraße zu kommen, dabei schrie sie aus Leibeskräften um Hilfe. Doch der Söldner hatte sie im Nu wieder eingeholt.

„Du kleines Miststück!" rief er wütend und verpasste ihr einige Ohrfeigen.

Lalaith verlor fast die Besinnung und sank benommen zu Boden. Doch der Söldner zog sie wieder hoch und schleppte sie wieder in die Gasse zurück. Lalaith wand sich erneut in seinen Armen, doch es nützte nichts. Plötzlich packte ein Mann in Waldläuferkleidung den Söldner und verpasste ihm einige Faustschläge. Der Söldner sackte besinnungslos zusammen. Der Waldläufer half Lalaith auf die Füße.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Herr", sagte das Mädchen erfreut.

Der Waldläufer hatte lockiges, dunkelbraunes Haar und einen Stoppelbart, ähnlich wie Faramir, nur dass dieser rothaarig war.

„Mein Name ist Anborn", sagte der Waldläufer freundlich. „Ich bin aufgrund einer Verwundung hier in der Stadt. Ihr hattet Glück, dass ich noch da war. Morgen schon muß ich zurück nach Ithilien."

Lalaith schlug die Augen nieder.

„Ich bin es nicht wert, dass Ihr mir Eueren Namen nennt. Ich bin nur die Tochter des Henkers, eine Unberührbare."

„Das ist mir gleich", sagte Anborn lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder."

Lalaith blickte ihm noch lange nach und plötzlich war es ihr, als ob es in ihrem dunklen Leben ein wenig heller geworden war. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen kehrte sie nach Hause zurück und sie ertrug die Schelte ihrer Eltern wegen der verlorenen Nahrungsmittel und des zerbrochenen Kruges mit Gleichmut.

Die Wochen vergingen und eines Tages hieß es in der Stadt, dass Boromir auf seiner Fahrt gefallen war. Die Menschen begannen die Hoffnung allmählich zu verlieren und die Stimmung in der Stadt verschlechterte sich zusehend. In jenen dunklen Tagen hatte Arveleg, der Scharfrichter, viel zu tun, denn die Armen der Stadt begannen in die verlassenen Häuser der Reichen einzubrechen und zu stehlen. Lalaith brauchte nun nicht mehr hinaus auf den Markt zu gehen, denn ihre Eltern hatten eingesehen, dass das zu gefährlich für sie war. So saß sie oft träumend am Fenster ihrer Kammer und hoffte, dass der Krieg eines Tages wieder vorbei sein würde.

Eines Morgens kehrte Faramir mit seinen Mannen in die Stadt zurück. Nur knapp waren sie den Nazgûl entkommen. Wäre Gandalf nicht gewesen, hätten die grausamen Ringgeister der Truppe den Garaus gemacht. Die Menschen in der Stadt schöpften wieder Hoffnung und sie freuten sich, dass Faramir noch am Leben war.

Am nächsten Tag verließ Lalaith das Haus, um sich die Füße ein wenig zu vertreten. Sie wollte nicht weit weg gehen, nur bis zur Hauptstraße und wenig herumhören, was es Neues gab. Viele Menschen hatten sich mit Blumen am Straßenrand versammelt. Sie hatten alle traurige Mienen.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Lalaith neugierig.

„Der Truchseß hat befohlen, dass Faramir mit zweihundert Rittern Osgiliath zurückerobern soll", sagte ein kleiner Junge aufgeregt. „Aber das schaffen sie nie!"

Lalaith schluckte, als sie das hörte. Sie fragte sich im Stillen, ob Anborn auch bei diesem Himmelfahrtskommando dabei war.

„Sie kommen!" riefen jetzt einige Leute aufgeregt.

Lalaith konnte das Hufgeklapper hören und schon bald darauf erblickte sie Faramir, der die Reiterei anführte. Er trug eine silberglänzende Rüstung mit Helm. Sein Blick war traurig und in die Ferne gerichtet. Das Mädchen hielt Ausschau nach Anborn, doch sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Sie hoffte, dass er noch am Leben war. Die Leute gaben den Reitern Blumen und streuten auch Blumen auf die Straße. Es war fast so still wie bei einer Beisetzung. Einige Frauen weinten lautlos.

„Sie werden nicht zurückkommen", sagte ein alter Mann kopfschüttelnd. „Denethor ist kein Mensch, sondern ein Unhold, weil er seinen Sohn in den Tod schickt. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Boromir gefallen ist."

Lalaith blickte den Reitern wie erstarrt nach. Faramir hatte ihr damals geholfen, das würde sie niemals vergessen. Und jetzt konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als auf den Wällen zu stehen und zuzuschauen, wie er starb. Wie in Trance folgte sie den anderen Leuten auf die Mauern. Sie sah, wie das kleine Häuflein Reiter über den Pelennor sprengte und wie ein Pfeilhagel aus Osgiliath den Himmel verdunkelte. Viele Frauen und Kinder schrieen und weinten, als sie das miterlebten. Nur noch wenige Reiter saßen auf den Pferden. Lalaith konnte nicht erkennen, wer von ihnen Faramir war. Dazu waren die Ritter zu weit weg. Und alle trugen die gleichen silberglänzenden Rüstungen.

„Die Orks kommen!" brüllte einer der Turmwachen und deutete auf Osgiliath.

Es war, als ob die Hölle ihre Schleußen geöffnet hatte. Wie Ameisen strömten die Orks aus der Ruinenstadt. Sie töteten im Handumdrehen die Reiter, die noch auf den Pferden saßen. Langsam bewegten sich einige Pferde vom Schlachtfeld weg. Eines der Pferde zog ein Bündel hinter sich her.

Die Menschen wandten sich wehklagend von den Mauern ab. Gondor hatte eine weitere empfindliche Niederlage erlitten. Das Land hatte nun keinen fähigen Heerführer mehr. Faramir war gefallen und mit ihm die tapfersten Krieger der Stadt.

Lalaith bewegte sich schwerfällig wieder in die Gasse, wo das Haus des Henkers lag.

Jemand packte sie am Arm.

„Möchtet Ihr nicht in den Häusern der Heilung mithelfen, junge Frau?" fragte sie ein Soldat. „Wir brauchen dort dringend noch Helferinnen."

Lalaith hatte sowieso nichts besseres vor. Sie sagte ihren Eltern Bescheid, die nicht gerade begeistert von der Sache waren, aber schließlich nachgaben. Und so folgte die junge Frau dem Soldaten in die Häuser der Heilung. Dort war sie erst einmal damit beschäftigt, Verbände aus Bettlaken herzustellen. Es erfüllte sie jedoch mit Freude, endlich einmal etwas Nützliches für die Allgemeinheit tun zu können. Nach einigen Stunden durfte sie eine Pause machen und sie ging hinaus in die Gärten, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Zu ihrer Freude begegnete sie dort Anborn. Seine Verletzung war in Ithilien wieder aufgebrochen, daher war er erneut in den Häusern der Heilung.

Der junge Waldläufer freute sich auch, Lalaith wiederzusehen. Ganz aufgekratzt unterhielten sich die beiden jungen Leute. Doch dann mußte Lalaith wieder an ihre Arbeit zurückkehren. Mit einem seligen Lächeln wickelte sie weiter Verbände auf.

Kurz darauf überschlugen sich die Ereignisse: in den Häusern der Heilung erzählte man sich, dass Faramir schwerverwundet in die Stadt zurückgekehrt war und dass er sich oben im Weißen Turm bei seinem Vater befand. Die nächste Nachricht war dann, dass Mordor den untersten Festungsring der Stadt angriff. Schon bald drang ein Donnern und Stampfen von unten her bis zu den Häusern der Heilung hinauf. Die Orks beschossen die Stadt mit großen Wurfmaschinen und versuchten das Stadttor zu zerstören. Grausame Schreie zerrissen die Luft und Lalaith hielt sich entsetzt die Ohren zu. Sie rannte aus der Kammer hinaus auf den Korridor, wo sich Anborn aufhielt. Er nahm sie sanft in die Arme.

„Das sind die Nazgûl", sagte er tonlos. „Vielleicht überleben wir die folgende Nacht nicht."

„Ich habe solche Angst", flüsterte Lalaith entsetzt.

Die Stunden vergingen und ständig drangen neue Schreckensbotschaften aus den unteren Stadtringen nach oben zu den Häusern der Heilung. Lalaith hatte alle Hände voll zu tun: immer mehr Verwundete wurden eingeliefert. Viele von ihnen waren nicht mehr zu retten. Die Schmerzensschreie und das Gestöhn der Verletzten waren furchtbar anzuhören. Lalaith vergoß so manche Träne um sterbende Soldaten. Doch auch viele Zivilisten waren unter den Verwundeten: sie hatten sich nicht rechtzeitig vor den heranstürmenden Feinden retten können. Inzwischen waren die unteren Festungsringe der Stadt erobert. Selbst in der Nacht gingen die Kämpfe weiter. Im Morgengrauen kam die ersehnte Rettung: die Rohirrim kamen Gondor zur Hilfe und man schöpfte wieder Hoffnung in den Häusern der Heilung.

Lalaith lehnte sich müde an eine Säule im Eingangsbereich, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen. Ihr Kleid war blutverschmiert und sie war ganz verschwitzt von dem vielen Hin- und Hergerenne. Doch sie fühlte sich glücklich: zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nahm niemand Notiz davon, dass sie eine Unberührbare war. Aber am allerschönsten war es, dass Anborn sie gernhatte. Sie schloß kurz die Augen und träumte davon, wie er sie sanft in die Arme genommen hatte, um sie zu beschützen. Doch sie wurde jäh aus ihren Träumen gerissen, als die Pforte geöffnet wurde, und Soldaten einen weiteren Verwundeten brachten. Hinter der Bahre lief der weiße Zauberer mit besorgter Miene. Er wandte sich an Lalaith.

„Kümmert euch um Faramir! Er ist schwer verwundet."

Die junge Frau erschrak, als sie das hörte. Doch sie war auch froh, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Da es keinen Platz in den Häusern mehr gab, wurde Faramirs Bahre zwischen all den anderen Verwundetenliegen in den Gärten gestellt. Ioreth höchstpersönlich kam herbeigelaufen.

„Hilf mir, ihn auszukleiden", befahl sie Lalaith.

„Das ist Faramir", sagte das junge Mädchen verlegen.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte die alte Heilerin kurz angebunden. „Aber er ist nun einer von vielen."

Sie zeigte auf die anderen Verwundeten, die in den Gärten lagen.

Faramirs Verletzungen waren nicht so schlimm, wie sie zunächst aussahen. Die Pfeile hatten kein lebenswichtiges Organ verletzt. Trotzdem lag er in einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit, die ihn stündlich dem Tod ein Stück näher brachte. Nachdem Ioreth Faramir verbunden und ihm wieder ein Hemd übergestreift hatte, stand sie seufzend auf und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Mehr kann ich für ihn nicht tun. Sein Leben liegt in Erus Hand."

Lalaith blickte verzweifelt auf Faramir. Er hatte als einziger die Schlacht um Osgiliath überlebt und jetzt sah es so aus, als würde er doch noch sterben. Aber sie konnte nicht länger an seinem Lager verweilen, denn nun wurden weitere Verwundete gebracht. Darunter auch Rohirrim. Einer der fremden Krieger trug eine Frau in Rüstung auf seinen Armen. Lalaith bedeckte erschrocken ihren Mund mit den Händen. Hatte die junge Frau etwa mitgekämpft?

„Helft ihr!" sagte der blonde Krieger verzweifelt.

Hinter ihm kam ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit edlem Gesicht und einem grauen Mantel. An seiner Seite ging Ioreth.

„Aber wir haben kein Athelas hier, Herr", sagte sie bedrückt, als der Mann sie dannach fragte.

„Beschafft es mir irgendwie, aber rasch!" befahl der Fremde.

Lalaith spürte die Macht, die von seiner Stimme ausging. Dieser Mann hatte etwas Königliches an sich. Man mußte ihm gehorchen.

„Ich werde Athelas holen!" rief sie bebend.

Lalaith verließ die Häuser der Heilung. Auf den Straßen herrschte Chaos. Die Schlacht war zwar vorüber, aber es gab viele Tote und Verwundete, die herumlagen. Die Überlebenden kamen kaum hinterher, um die Verletzten zu versorgen und die Gefallenen zu bestatten. Lalaith wusste, dass im Garten ihres Vaters Athelas wuchs. Ihre Mutter machte sich aus den Kräutern gerne einen Aufguß, wenn sie Kopfschmerzen hatte.

Außer Atem erreichte sie den dritten Festungsring, wo das Haus ihrer Eltern lag. Es war verlassen. Lalaith fragte sich, wo ihre Eltern waren. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, nachzuforschen, denn das Athelas wurde dringend benötigt. Sie pflückte rasch im Garten mehrere Handvoll und eilte dann wieder die Straße hinauf zu den Häusern der Heilung.

Der fremde Mann wartete bereits auf sie. Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu, als sie ihm das Gewünschte brachte. Eine Heilerin brachte kochendes Wasser und er warf die Kräuter hinein. Sofort strömte ein angenehmer Duft durch die Gärten. Der dunkelhaarige Mann kniete nun bei der verwundeten Kriegerin und wusch ihre Stirn mit dem Kräutersud ab. Er betastete ihre verletzten Arm und alsbald öffnete die blonde Frau ihre Augen und blickte erstaunt um sich.

„Das ist ein Wunder", murmelte die alte Ioreth und drückte Lalaiths Hände ganz fest.

„Er muß Faramir helfen!" sagte die junge Frau leise.

Ioreth ging zu dem fremden Heiler hin und bat ihn, Faramir auch zu helfen. Der Mann nickte und ging nun mit dem Kräutersud zu Faramir hinüber. Lalaith sah zu, wie der Fremde Faramirs fieberheiße Stirn abwusch und seine Hand nahm. Plötzlich schlug der Heermeister Gondors die Augen auf und lächelte den Fremden an. Er murmelte irgendetwas.

„Er hat den Fremden ‚mein König' genannt", flüsterte Ioreth erstaunt.

„Gibt es nicht eine alte Legende um das Athelas?" fragte Lalaith zaghaft.

„Du hast Recht, Mädchen", sagte die alte Heilerin erfreut. „Die Hände eines Königs sind die Hände eines Heilers. Niemand sonst kann mit Athelas Sterbende ins Leben zurückrufen. Er ist wahrhaft der zurückgekehrte König!"

Es sprach sich rasch in Minas Tirith herum, dass der fremde Waldläufer niemand anders als Isildurs Erbe war, und man schöpfte wieder Hoffnung in der Stadt. Doch schon bald mußte der Dunedain wieder aufbrechen, um das Heer gegen Mordor zu führen.

Lalaith war froh, dass Faramir und auch Anborn nicht mit zum Schwarzen Tor ziehen mussten. Sie freute sich, dass der freundliche Heermeister der blonden Kriegerin aus Rohan den Hof machte. Schon bald kursierte in den Häusern der Heilung, dass Faramir der Herrin Rohans einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte.

Das Heer kehrte nach einiger Zeit siegreich zurück in die Weiße Stadt und in allen Festungsringen läuteten die Glocken und die Menschen sangen auf den Straßen. Anborn nahm Lalaith an der Hand und sie verließen die Häuser der Heilung, um den künftigen König zu begrüßen, wie es all die anderen Menschen taten.

„Willst du meine Frau werden, meine Liebe?" fragte er, als sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt in der Menge standen.

„Von Herzen gerne", sagte Lalaith traurig. „Aber du wirst dadurch auch ein Unberührbarer werden. Willst du das wirklich?"

„Das ist mir gleich, denn ich liebe dich", erwiderte Anborn leidenschaftlich und küsste sie vor aller Augen.

Nachdem der fremde Waldläufer zum König gekrönt war und sich nun Elessar nannte, wurde ein neues Gesetz verabschiedet: der Henker und seine Familie sollten nicht länger unberührbar sein. Damit kam Arveleg endlich zu der Achtung, die er schon lange verdient hatte.

Anborn und Lalaith konnten heiraten, ohne irgendwelche standesrechtlichen Folgen befürchten zu müssen.

Sie bauten sich ein hübsches Haus in Ithilien, ganz in der Nähe der Emyn Arnen. Und oft wurde das Paar von Fürst Faramir und seiner Frau Éowyn, der ehemaligen Herrin von Rohan, eingeladen.

So hatte alles nun ein gutes Ende gefunden für die Tochter des Henkers, die nun nicht länger unberührbar war.

ENDE


End file.
